


Rain

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones hated the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Ianto Jones hated the rain.  Rain meant wrinkled suits, mussed hair, and wool coats that smelled like wet sheep.  And for all that he was a sheep-shagger; a _wet_ sheep-shagger was a bit much, even for him.

Jack Harkness loved the rain.  For all that he loved being out in space, nothing said ‘planetfall’ more than rain. 

Jack knew that Ianto hated the rain, but what he also knew was that changing Ianto’s mind was generally just a matter of knowing which buttons to push.

            Pushed up against a tree with water dripping through the branches and his Captain's mouth on him, Ianto Jones loved the rain.


End file.
